The average of the numbers $1, 2, 3,\dots, 98, 99,$ and $x$ is $100x$. What is $x$?
Answer: The sum of the numbers 1, 2, 3, $\dots,$ 99 is $\frac{99 \cdot 100}{2} = 4950,$ so $x$ satisfies
\[\frac{4950 + x}{100} = 100x.\]Solving, we find $x = \boxed{\frac{50}{101}}.$